


Concerto of Flame

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Dragonharper Universe [3]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragons, Gen, Music, Musicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragonrider R'bin fights thread for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concerto of Flame

_Stone!_ Torpenth demanded, turning his head back.

R'bin fumbled the first piece of blackrock into the brown's mouth, then followed it more smoothly with two more chunks. Satisfied, Torpenth turned his head back to the Northeast, to face the oncoming menace.

Around them, the other dragons of Benden's meager wings surged forward, ready to greet their ancient foe. Beneath them the tropical forests of Nerat slumbered in the dawn light, and R'bin spared a thought for his place on this historic day. True, he had pictured it for years, though originally he had intended to be in F'lon's wing, rather than F'lar's. And true, he had heard the songs about flaming dragons all his life, but nothing compared to the surge of adrenaline he now felt.

There was fear too, R'bin was not ashamed to admit. He had also sung the ballads of men who had lost their lives to thread, had witnessed the men who lost their dragons for other reasons. There was a quite likely chance that he or Torpenth could be injured today, and perhaps they or another might die.

But that was no reason not to fight.

Dragons had to fly, when thread was in the sky, and that included R'bin and Brown Torpenth. They had a duty to Pern, and to their fellow dragons. As they waited, tension in every being in the air that morning, R'bin wondered if he could ever put this very moment to music.

The first wing began to surge forward as the deadly silver rain appeared, flaming and skipping between in a combination of training and instinctual knowledge. As Torpenth, with R'bin on his back, flamed his first patch of thread, resounding music filled their minds, tracking their movements throughout the battle.

oOo

Hours later, as an exhausted R'bin lay in his bed, numbweed slathered on his scored leg, he remembered the adrenaline, anticipation, pride, and fear he had felt that morning. And also the music that had accompanied it. As he drifted into a deep healing sleep, R'bin tried to come up with the suitable words to complete his new score. 


End file.
